Mewtwo (AF)
| ability = | location = Roaming Hora | evolution = | evolve1 = | evolve2 = | original trainer = None | story debut = Waking the Titans Part 1 | movie debut = Mewtwo: The Awakening | type1 = #F85888 | type2 = #F85888 }} Mewtwo (ミュウツー, Mewtwo) is a powerful -type legendary Pokémon. It is the third of its kind, which is consisted of four specimens, and second created by Team Rocket. History This Mewtwo was the result of a Team Rocket experiment known as "Project M"; with the hopes of creating a Mewtwo that could respond to Mega Evolution, as well as creating one that would obey them better than the previous one. After months of genetic splicing, Giovanni's scientists finally managed to complete a second Mewtwo. Upon awakening the legendary Pokémon, Mewtwo seemed to be more docile than the first creation, leading the Team to believe they had succeeded. However, Mewtwo quickly grew to resent the way Team Rocket treated it — as it sought friendship, while they expected its complete obedience. As it grew up, Mewtwo eventually learned, through a super computer in Team Rocket's base, about the original Mewtwo and Giovanni's involvement with it. Enraged that it was in the same predicament as its predecessor, Mewtwo flew into a grief-stricken rage, somehow absorbing the Mega Stones Team Rocket had acquired in the process. Transforming into Mega Mewtwo Y, Mewtwo repeated history, destroying the lab it was born in and fleeing into the wilds of the Hora region. These events were shown in the special episode of Advance Frontier, Mewtwo: The Awakening. Biology Normal Form Mewtwo is a creature with a humanoid frame, but has some feline features. Mewtwo's body is grey with a long, purple tail. It has three circular pads on its fingers and opposable toes on the inside of its feet, like many real-world primates, as well as two others that face forward. It has purple eyes (that glow blue during some attacks) and two blunt horns. One of Mewtwo's most notable features is the tube extending from the back of its skull to its spine. It is most likely a secondary spinal cord, or a system of nerves, allowing for an increased amount of blood and sensory transmission to the brain, heightening its psychic powers. Mega Mewtwo Y As Mega Mewtwo Y, it is smaller and is closer to Mew in size. Its head loses the tube and gains a large growth on the back that resembles its regular form's tail, a ring-shaped crest with two thin, pointed horns, and red eyes with faint sclera. Instead of a breastplate-shaped chest, it develops a long, bumpy ridge much like a sternum. Its forearms thicken, its fingers and toes become purple and smooth, and its middle toes become larger than the others. Its grey body takes on a purplish tinge, and the growth on its head is mostly purple. Mega Mewtwo X Physically, Mega Mewtwo X greatly differs from Mega Mewtwo Y, but not its original form; retaining the same height, while increasing its weight to account for its newly increased muscle mass. The horns on its head have become more pronounced, its purple eyes dyed blue, its tail has shortened, gaining the trademark curl at the tip, much like Mew, and it has grown two purple plates on its shoulders. Additionally, its palms become more adapted for fighting, allowing it to ball its hands into fists, and several striped markings appear on its thigh and wrists. Personality Like the original Mewtwo created by Team Rocket, Mewtwo questions its purpose nearly constantly. Unlike its predecessor, Mewtwo desires a bond with humans, likely due to the modifications Team Rocket made to it's genetic sequence in order to make it more obedient to their boss, Giovanni; an endeavor that failed miserably. This curiosity for human bonds has lead it to roam the Hora region, searching for someone to call its partner. This has also caused Mewtwo to act completely apart from its previous counterparts, going as far as to save humans it finds in distress. Conversely, Mewtwo is also initially distrustful of humans, despite its curiosity for them, as it refuses to believe that there isn't a human that lacks evil, even if their intentions are usually good. For this reason, it rarely sticks around to investigate, even if it does save a human, causing it to appear somewhat standoffish, an isolationist. Like the original, Mewtwo has a very strong will and is incredibly stubborn; refusing to give into its convictions and goals, even when the odds are stacked against it. Showing its more animalistic side, Mewtwo is shown to greatly respect the power of others; humans and Pokémon alike. For this reason, Mewtwo is more inclined to be interested in humans who are similar to it in demeanor and conviction. Abilities Normal Form In its regular form, though still "young" by Pokémon standards, Mewtwo is a powerful Pokémon. It is considered among the strongest species of Psychic Pokémon in existence. It can levitate through use of telekinesis, speak telepathically, and take control of another living being's mind, if it is weak enough. Mewtwo is also capable of wielding various types of attacks (but to a lesser extent than ). To exert its powerful psychic abilities, it will stay motionless for long periods of time in intense concentration to raise its capabilities to their maximum power. Mewtwo's Ability is . This makes Mewtwo immune to and . Beyond this, it is unknown how this ability can be used. Moves Moves Improvised * Hyper Beam Sphere: Mewtwo uniquely shapes his Hyper Beam into a sphere, much like its other attacks, causing its power to be compressed, and therefore, more dangerous. * Mega Stone Absorption: With its Psychic abilities, Mewtwo was somehow able to incorporate, or absorb, the Mega Stones and , which Team Rocket had gotten their hands on, into its body. This allows it to Mega Evolve at will, completely unlike most other Pokémon. * Telepathy: Mewtwo can speak to humans and Pokémon alike via its mental psychic powers. Mega Mewtwo Y After using Mega Evolution to transform into Mega Mewtwo Y, Mewtwo's psychic powers get a dramatic boost in strength, far surpassing that of its normal form. It also gains the ability ; Insomnia prevents Sleep by either the opponent or themselves. Additionally, Mewtwo seems to learn additional techniques and gains a slight increase in speed due to its sleek new form, and dramatically lowered body weight. Moves Moves Improvised * Whirlpool: By using Psychic to take control of a large body of water, Mewtwo can then spin this water rapidly, creating an immense whirlpool-like structure, which can then be hurled at its opponents for massive damage. Mega Mewtwo X As this Mewtwo has yet to assume Mega Mewtwo X's form, very little is known about its abilities. One of the few things known about it is its gaining of the Ability . When Mewtwo is buffeted or flinches, its speed will dramatically increase thanks to this ability. It also becomes a dual / -type Pokémon. Appearances Trivia * This Mewtwo, like the original, has been indicated to be a male. * This Mewtwo parallels the Lugia Jason Reid sees, being a Pokémon that has taken particular interest in Silus. Quotes * (To Silus) "The world pushes us without mercy. And, when someone pushes back, the world points and cries, 'Evil!'. Do you find me evil... human?" See also * Mewtwo (Shiny) Category:Pokemon Category:Main Characters Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokémon in Advance Frontier